Various devices have been proposed in the past for converting rotary motion into a unidirectional or linear motion. These include the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,248, 3,584,515, 3,810,394, 3,750,484 and 3,968,700. These all tend to be complex devices, often employing one or more linearly moving weights.
The objective of the present invention is to provide simple device of this nature employing purely rotary motion.